


Nos vemos pronto Allen

by Ehiden



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehiden/pseuds/Ehiden
Summary: Allen deja un mensaje a través de Timcampy para que Nea lo escuche.





	Nos vemos pronto Allen

Solo queda caminar, no importa el frió o la soledad, la calidez lo abandono hace mucho tiempo, solo un paso frente al otro y salva quien deba ser salvado, y busca desesperadamente el final se repetía el maldito en medio del bosque nevado.

**-Tim estoy solo de nuevo –** Dijo con una sonrisa solitaria y una ojos inundados en tristeza porque nuevamente las personas lo habían traicionado y abandonado.

Empezó a tararear la canción de Neah  dejando que aquella dulce y tranquila melodía pudiera calmar y arreglar un poco lo roto que estaba, ya que la máscara había caído por completo dejando al quebrado huérfano enojado, desconfiado, insociable y maltratado que era antes de conocer a Mana y después que se haya ido.

**-Tim sé que Neah estará solo cuando despierte así que quiero pedirte un favor-** Pidió amablemente con el sol iluminándolo desde atrás **– Quisiera que le pases un mensaje muy importante y que el necesitara escuchar así que por favor empieza a grabar-**

_Neah bienvenido, quisiera estar a tu lado cuando en este momento pero ambos sabemos que sería imposible, espero que no llores por lo que hiciste en el pasado o lo que te obligue a hacer antes de morir. Yo quise esto no te equivoques así que as algo por mí y perdónate porque mis acciones fuero no por terminar la guerra o por el mundo,  fue por las personas que me importaban como Maria, Cross, Katerina, Road, Mana pero sobre todos ellos tú, lo hice porque te amaba e incluso ahora cuando mis recuerdo volvieron Te amo. No lo olvides nunca porque se con certeza que solo dormiré hasta  que este cuerpo muera y en ese momento caminaremos juntos. Así que Hasta luego Neah cuídate…_

**_…_ **

Fin de la transmisión

En la habitación solo se podía escuchar ligeros y casi inexistentes sonidos de sollozos donde un alvino esta de sentado en la única cama abrazando sus piernas mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerza unirse más a la oscuridad de la alcoba.

**-Pasaron 4 años desde que Allen lo grabo y él sigue siendo el mismo idiota que paso todo el tiempo pensando en los demás menos en el mismo,  porque debería salvar la humanidad cuando solo le causaron dolor y sufrimiento a quienes yo apreciaba y casi destruyeron a quien yo más amaba?-**

**Dime Timcanpy ¿Allen sufrió este tiempo?**

El golem revoloteaba en sus manos para después abrir la boca y mostrarle una serie de imágenes

Allen corriendo por su vida de chico

Allen conociendo a Mana otra vez

Allen llorando y triste

Allen conoce a Baba y Madre

Allen con Cross en sus viajes

Allen haciendo amigos

Allen perdiendo a gente importante

Allen caminando

Allen… riendo de nuevo

Allen… salvando las almas de los akumas

Allen en la habitación del piano cantando la canción que le dedico

**Allen Feliz**

Bien el 14vo había amado completamente a ese humano, no importaba que lo haya olvidado no era su culpa (nota mental iba a destruir MUY lentamente a apocripho y disfrutaría cada momento de SU agonía) y no permitiría que la que la gente que se  sacrificó por el fuera en vano así que la familia Noe seria destruía sobre todo Adam, él fue quien le causo más dolor y eso lo puso al principio de la lista para torturar junto con esa inocencia que además de matar a Cross quiso fusionarse con lo que era suyo.

Tenía mucho que planear y mucho más que destruir, pero primero a reclutar a los amigos de Allen, ellos querrán terminarla ahora más que nunca.

**-Vámonos Tim es hora de acabar con esta absurda guerra, que se llevó a mucha gente-**


End file.
